


Hello love

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Are you good at maths?" Sansa whispered as she spread her pens across her desk, her pretty face disappearing as she ducked down to dig out her calculator."I'm alright at it," he mumbled back, sitting up straighter as Mr Seaworth started to write on the board."Good," Sansa chirped. "You can help me."





	Hello love

**Author's Note:**

> for the OTP drabble prompt - introduction

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr Seaworth called calmly, his gaze flitting over the room of the room of chattering teenagers.

The noise started to dim, the class turning to face the front obediently. Jon's eyes caught the bright blue gaze of the girl standing beside their teacher and he felt his chheks heating up when she smiled brightly. If she was nervous about being the new kid it didn't show at all.

"Alright class. This is Sansa Stark. Make her feel welcome please." He smiled at Sansa then as he pointed to the empty chair beside Jon. "If you could take that seat next to Jon."

"Nice tits on her," Joffrey sniggered behind him and Jon turned his head to glare at him.

"Are you good at maths?" Sansa whispered as she spread her pens across her desk, her pretty face disappearing as she ducked down to dig out her calculator.

"I'm alright at it," he mumbled back, sitting up straighter as Mr Seaworth started to write on the board.

"Good," Sansa chirped. "You can help me."

Jon blinked, unused to such forwardness. He had spent most of his school years with his head down, used to being ignored by the more popular kids.

His lips parted, ready to protest because he'd rather not spend his nights tutoring the new girl if he was being honest.

But Sansa was smiling so sweetly and he found that he just couldn't say no.

***

"I hate maths!" Lyanna huffed, tossing her bag angrily to the side as she stomped through to the living room.

Catelyn gave them an amused look as she followed her granddaughter into the house, shrugging her shoulders in answer to Jon's raised eyebrows. He knew his daughter hadn't been fond of maths much but she had never had such an outburst before. It made him think of his high school days, when he had started teaching Sansa and her frustration in the subject had provided him with no end of teasing.

Of course, when she kissed him on Christmas Eve as he left her house, having strategically placed some mistletoe, his impression of a gaping fish following the act had provided her with her own ample ammunition. 

"You definitely take after your mother," Jon joked as he moved to the kitchen to get Catelyn a cup of tea as a thank you for looking after Lyanna while he and Sansa worked, even though she would never protest. He suspected Ned and Catelyn spoiled his daughter even more than he did.

"It's pointless!" Lyanna continued, as she flopped onto the sofa next to her mother, folding her arms and scowling at the television.

"Oh I don't know," Sansa responded, running a hand through her daughter's red curls. She smiled softly at Jon. "Maths wasn't so bad by high school."


End file.
